


Darkness

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hot Weather, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: George's anxiety starts acting up, but Ringo knows just how to make him feel better.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Summer got me feeling some kind of way, but online classes are almost out so I'm living for that.
> 
> Also it's almost June :D

The second George stepped in the door, he felt a darkness creep over him and he already wanted to just fall to the ground and cry. The summer was near, so he and Ringo had to keep their shades drawn to keep out the heat, and it stopped all of the beautiful natural light that made George smile.

But he managed to keep his depressive feelings to himself for the better part of the afternoon as Ringo watched tv and he read a new book he’d found at the library that day. But pretty soon, the yellowish light that illuminated the pages and the entire room he sat in got to his head. He arose with a huff and slammed the book into the kitchen counter, catching Ringo’s attention.

“Geo? You alright?” He turned his head but hadn’t bothered with getting up. Not until he knew there was something actually wrong and it wasn’t just a scene in the book making his boyfriend angry.

“M’fine,” came the mumble from the other room, barely loud enough for the drummer to even hear.

“You don’t sound fine.” Ringo then got up and started walking from the living room into the kitchen, where he saw George near tears, the book not even next to him anymore. It had been slid across the counter towards the sink. “You didn’t like it?” Ringo asked as he glanced over at it.

“Fuck off.” That’s what tipped Ringo. George never cussed much when he was upset, unless he was very upset.

“Sorry,” he muttered, the playfulness in his voice gone. “Something got you down?”

When George didn’t reply, Ringo moved over closer and sat down on the stool next to him, making him even shorter than the still standing man next to him. 

“Georgie, talk to me.” He pulled down on George’s arm until the guitarist gave in and sat down in his lap. “What’s up, sweetie?” A shrug. “You can tell me anything, you know.”

“I know, but it’s stupid. And you can’t change it, anyway.” Ringo narrowed his eyes, and George couldn’t help but giggle at how silly he looked. “Seriously, I’m fine. Just leave it alone, please.”

“You look so sad, though,” he said quietly, starting to play with George’s hair. “I don’t want you to be sad.”

“Richie, you’ve just got to let it go. You know I get like this sometimes, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Then Ringo hugged him, the warmth from the smaller man’s body enveloping him, and he suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable. He just wanted to lay down on the cold tile floor of the kitchen and stretch out.

He pushed away at Ringo, who only hummed. “Alright, well, let’s take a shower, then.”

George sighed. “Sorry, I’m not much in the mood.”

But Ringo was already getting up and dragging George with him. “I know. Just come with me, okay?” George followed reluctantly as the drummer continued to the bathroom and shut the door.

“It’s awfully dark in here,” George mumbled, and though Ringo saw that the light was on, he knew what George meant.

“You’re feeling all stuffy again, aren’t you?” George nodded. “Okay, strip down, love.”

“Rich, I told you--”

“Geo…” he said pleadingly.

“Fine.” As George started to undress, Ringo pulled the shower curtain back all the way before turning on the water. The younger man shuddered at the way it evaporated, showing how hot it was.

“I don’t want to shower, Richie. I--” Then Ringo turned it just about in the middle. Not too cold and not too hot. And he undressed himself, sticking a hand out for George to come get in with him. He followed, and as soon as they both stepped in, Ringo pulled at the small metal stick on top of the faucet, and the water started to fall on top of their heads.

Of course, George immediately started to freak out and pull the curtain closed, but just as he did so, he realised that the dark blue one for the outside of the tub had been detached for all but one ring on the side. The only thing that slid across the metal rod was the clear plastic one.

He smiled. “You did this?”

Ringo only shrugged. “You said it was dark.” George smiled bigger and hugged Ringo. 

After just a few minutes of being in the shower, letting the cool water run down his body, the two of them got back out and dressed themselves in fresh clothes. And just as George was heading back to the kitchen, Ringo caught him from around the waist and spun him around.

“What are you doing, Richie?” he asked in a giggly tone.

Ringo kept walking the other way, back towards the front door. “My Georgie doesn’t want to be inside, so he’s going to go outside. Join me on a walk?”

“But you hate walks,” George countered.

“Not walking with you, though.” George felt the corners of his mouth start to tug up once again. 

“Richie, you really don’t have to. Just finish your show. I’ll be fine. I always am.”

But Ringo wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He walked right out the door, and George had no choice but to follow him, despite neither of them having shoes on. When George looked down at their feet, he saw that they were walking down the road, and Ringo didn’t even hesitate to keep walking.

“Don’t your feet hurt?” George asked him. He, himself, had gotten used to not wearing shoes. They always made his feet feel too confined. But Ringo wasn’t like that.

“Yeah, a bit, but it’s not too bad.”

“The pavement’s pretty hot, Richie.” Ringo only nodded, but when he looked over at George, the guitarist could see that it really didn’t matter to him.

“Are you feeling better, Geo?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I am. Thanks so much. Really, I mean it.”

Ringo snaked his hand into George’s and leaned over to put his head on the taller man’s shoulder. “Well, thank you for being so easy to please.” When George feigned offense, Ringo only laughed. “I love you, Georgie.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
